It was almost to late
by DutchLady
Summary: After Journey's End the Doctor asks Martha for a little help with a migration. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this because I completely adore Martha. Think she's one of the best companions ever. I hope you enjoy it. There is some mention of Rose, I had to to explain the Doctor's actions. **

The pain woke Martha up. She tried to move, but found that the pain then went to excruciating pain, so she stopped bothering. She decided to try and open her eyes. Everything around her was out of focus. She closed her eyes again and let the darkness overwhelm her.

The Doctor sat against the wall of the warehouse. With his long coat tucked under her head, Martha lay next to him. She was hurt bad, very bad.

The Doctor had showed up at Martha's house and had asked her to help him stop another migration. For old times sake and because they had successfully stopped one once before Martha had said yes. Her entire family and Tom had been there, when the Doctor has shown up. Without much consideration she had gone with the Doctor. Never noticing the worried glance that Tom send her way.

The Doctor had been armed with a bow and arrows. Martha with the same; though her bow was small enough to fit in the housing case for the arrows. At first things had gone well. After just a few minutes there were a lot off creatures lying at their feet with arrows sticking out off them. But then the creatures had realised that the Doctor and Martha were now out of arrows. The Doctor had that point armed himself with his trusty sonic screwdriver. And Martha had snatched a large piece of wood from the ground which she had found in a corner off the sewer they were in, wielding it as if it was a baseball bat. The creatures had begun to pull the arrows out off their dead fellows and had started to throw them back.

The arrows never reached the Doctor; the air in front off him was a blur as he waved the sonic from side to side. Martha on the other hand was less fortunate. She had been able to bat the first few arrows away, but there had simply been too many, coming to fast. And several had hit her.

From the corner off his eye the Doctor saw Martha get hit and was just fast enough to catch her as she went down. Not bothering with the migration anymore, the Doctor held Martha in his arms as he carried her out of the sewer as fast as he could. He was clearly causing her pain, he could see it etched on her face. _Please don't die, I don't wanna loose you_ the Doctor thought. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that he loved her. He had realised completely when Martha had told John Smith now she felt. He just hadn't found the time (Hello Irony, meet a Time Lord) or the guts to tell her how he felt. And now it may be too late.

The Doctor was a lot of things, but not stupid. He had known from the moment that Martha stepped on board the Tardis how she felt about him. In the beginning it had been to painful for him to let her get close, he had just lost Rose. Rose had changed him and saved his life. For that he would always be grateful, but Martha had something that Rose had lacked when they had travelled together. A maturity, somebody he could talk to at almost his own level.

But when Martha had come on board fulltime, the damage had already been done, and he had chosen to ignore it. He hadn't ignored Martha; at least he didn't think so. He had simply let her believe, that he ignored her. Because he knew that if he crossed the line, she never would have left. When the Master had returned, he had completely closed his mind, because if the Master realised how he felt about Martha, the Master would have hurt her in ways that were unimaginable. He was so very grateful that they hadn't shown open expressions of their feelings in the year 100 trillion. It was only when she had left him and Jack onboard the Valiant, he had realized how much of an impact Martha Jones had had on him. Way, way different then Rose.

Rose's return had meant a lot to him, to simply see her smiling face again, with that cute way that she would stick her tongue out slightly. But to see Martha again with the Sontaran business had meant more to him. When she had been cloned, all he wanted to do was tear the planet apart to find her. But he knew Martha would have wanted him to see the bigger picture. It was a feeling that had overwhelmed him. When Rose's face had been stolen in 1953, he had had the same feeling. To see the cloned Martha, to know that the real Martha was god knew where, was a feeling ten times worse.

In a way when the Tardis had taken off with Martha on the way to Messaline, he had been glad. A chance to say what he had always wanted to say to her. But things had turned out different. They had been separated and after everything Martha had gone back to her fiancé.

When he and Rose had been reunited, he had been glad of course, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. That something was Martha. So in all the moments with Rose he had faked it. And now he was happy for her and for his clone.

The moment that Martha had thrown open the door to let him into her house, just several hours ago, he had realised all that. So he had been lying to himself as well

The Doctor came to a halt in the warehouse through which they had entered the sewers. He laid down Martha as gently as he could, but still a moan came from her lips. The Doctor ran back to the sewer entrance, soniced it firmly in place and hurried back to Martha. His hands hovered over her body, unsure where to begin. Three arrows were sticking out of her body. One had gone straight through her right shoulder, another was in her left thigh. But the one that had him really worried was the one in her abdomen. If only they were in the Tardis, he could monitor her better. And not in this stinking warehouse. But they were here now and he would have to make the best of it. He couldn't move her again with the arrows still inside her. They would have to be removed here and only then he could carry her back to the Tardis.

Martha opened her eyes again. Her vision was still blurry, but not so much. The excruciating pain was gone, though she was still sore all over. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her vision cleared a bit more. Carefully she moved her head a bit, OK that didn't hurt much. She wasn't surprised to find herself in the Tardis, specifically in the medical bay. She was surprised to find the Doctor sitting in a chair next to her bed, with his glasses on his nose, a sheet of paper in his hand, fast asleep.

'Doctor?' Though it came out more like: occoh?

The Doctor woke immediately and leaned across. 'Hello you. You gave me quite a scare.'

'Sorry.' That came out as: orri.

The Doctor smiled. 'Just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and I'll explain everything.'

Martha managed a small smile, closed her eyes and fell asleep. She never heard the Doctor's sigh of relief.

The Doctor held Martha close to his chest. He didn't know for certain if his was hurting her. It seemed unlikely since he had entered her mind and had tweaked her hypothalamus. So that when he had removed two of the three arrows, she wouldn't wake up. He would reverse everything when she was safe in the medical bay of the Tardis.

Relief washed over him as he saw the Tardis in the distance. He had stuck mostly to alleyways and going through more warehouses, as to not attract attention. The Tardis gave a great hum of concern when he entered. He could clearly hear her in his mind: _What happened?_ He shouted: 'Not now!' aloud back and carried Martha through the console room. The Tardis helped immediately by moving the medical bay as close to the console room as possible. The Doctor laid Martha on the bed. From a nearby drawer he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her clothes from her body and threw them aside. He hooked her up to several monitors, from another nearby cabinet he pulled clean bandages.

First he looked at the wound in her abdomen. The Doctor had just snapped the arrow off, leaving the head in. It had been too dangerous to remove it in the warehouse. He removed the arrowhead, cleaned the wound, closed it with the sonic screwdriver and bandaged it. Satisfied, he moved to her shoulder, cleaned it and bandaged it and moved to her thigh were that wound got the same treatment.

Behind him a chair appeared, courtesy of the Tardis. He sat down on it, heavily, in the knowledge he had done everything he could for Martha. It was all up to her now.

For the third time Martha woke. In chair next to her, the Doctor still sat. Just as he had promised.

'Hi,' Martha said. This time she could thankfully understand herself.

'Hi,' the Doctor responded and taking her hand in his. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore, all over.'

'Thought as much.'

'What happened?'

So the Doctor told her. How she had been hit, that he removed two arrows in the warehouse, the last one in the Tardis. He told her everything. Martha listened to the story. It was almost as if it had happened to someone else and not her. But here she was, lying on a bed.

When the Doctor finished she asked: 'How are _you_ feeling?'

The Doctor looked at her in utter bewilderment. 'I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Right now, you're the most important girl in my life.'

'Won't the Tardis disagree with you?' Martha asked with a smile. Unfortunately she had to laugh at her own bad joke. Clutching her stomach she gasped. 'Ow, shouldn't have done that.'

'Take it easy,' the Doctor said, very concerned. 'And the Tardis won't disagree. She was just as worried as me.'

'She was?'

'Oh yes.'

'That's very sweet of you, Tardis.'

The Tardis gave a hum.

'Doctor, are you sure you're alright? You look exhausted.'

'I'm fine. I'll admit I'm a little tired. You've been unconscious for thirteen hours and after that you were drifting in and out of it for another five. I was awake for all of it.'

'No, you weren't. I remember vaguely you were asleep when I woke up once, very briefly. But is all a bit hazy.'

'Martha Jones, I assure you, I was awake the entire time,' the Doctor lied through his teeth. As he had fallen asleep about sixteen hours in from pure exhaustion. But fortunately the Tardis was there to keep an eye on Martha. 'Now you have to go back to sleep.'

'OK, but this bed isn't very comfortable, can I go to my old room?'

'Sure, I can look after you there as well. But you're not walking there, so I'm carrying you. You will not leave that bed. Got it.' The Doctor gave her a mock stern look.

'Yes, sir.'

The Doctor removed the wires connecting her to the monitors and gathered her in his arms. The Tardis made it easier for him, by putting Martha's old room opposite the medical bay. The Doctor laid her on the bed and bundled her under the sheets.

'Now go back to sleep. The Tardis will keep an eye on you, while I grab a quick shower and change my clothes.'

'OK, but you should try to get some sleep as well.'

'Martha, for the last time. I don't need sleep, I'm fine. Look, at the moment we're in the vortex. I think it's best that you go home when you're properly healed. To avoid awkward questions, you know.' Martha nodded and the Doctor turned and made for the door.

'Doctor, one question.'

'Yes?'

'Why am I only dressed in my knickers?'

The Doctor turned a bright red and fled from the room.

The Doctor let the cold water clatter on his head. _She's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine_, he kept saying to himself like some mantra. He had come very close to losing her forever. He hadn't told her yet, but the wound in her abdomen had been quit serious and for half an hour her condition had been very bad. And for an instant he had honestly thought she wasn't going to make it. And in his despair he had told her to hold on, because he loved her. And he wanted her to spend the rest of her life with him so he could show her just how much. But she wouldn't remember it, she had been unconscious.

The Doctor turned of the shower, grabbed a towel and walked into his room. He knew Martha was fine and fallen asleep again, the Tardis had told him so. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, because she had made the Doctor blush, the Tardis had added in what could very well be mistaken for a sing-song voice. So the Doctor had ignored her for the rest of his shower, but knew that the Tardis would let him know if something went wrong with Martha.

Putting on his blue suit, the Doctor decided that he, until Martha was healed and ready to go home, he would sleep in her room in a chair. That way he could keep a close eye on her and as a plus spend some quality time with her. Maybe he even could muster up the courage to tell her how he felt. He could only hope that she still felt the same way, and then there was always her fiancé. But he would cross that bridge when he got there.

He did hope she was going to be clothed for that period. He had been aware that Martha only had knickers on, the entire time she had been unconscious. But only the Doctor had only started to feel embarrassment about that fact 'till she mentioned it. And now he couldn't get the image of Martha's naked body out of his head. The next days and hopefully weeks were going to be very hard (oh, bad choice of words. Make that difficult). He would just have to get used to cold showers.

Several days later Martha was feeling a lot better. The places where she had been hit were still tender, but at least she could now move without throwing up. The Doctor had patched her up very nicely. It was only since yesterday she had been able to keep solid food in. The Doctor had been an absolute star. Anything she wanted, he would get. If she had to go to the bathroom, he would carry her. If she was bored, he would get her books from the library. On day three he had carried her to the library and had installed her on the very comfortable sofa so she could read to her hearts content.

The Doctor even spends the nights in her room. The first night he had slept in a chair. But she had managed to persuade to sleep on the bed with her. She slept under the sheets, he on top of the sheets. The only strange thing was that he was abnormally quiet. Normally he was a complete chatterbox, very difficult to shut up. But now, he only said something if she asked him and then the answers were extremely short. Martha could tell that standing still, which with her being injured he was forced to do, was starting to get to him. The Doctor always had to go somewhere or do something. Martha had even asked the Tardis what was wrong with him, but the Tardis had sided with the Doctor and wasn't telling either.

So Martha decided to corner him. She wanted some answers. That night, when they were lying in bed (the Doctor on top of the sheets), Martha asked him.

'Doctor, did I do something wrong?'

'No! What makes you think that?'

'Because you're different.'

'Different?'

'Yeah, normally you talk all time, now you hardly say a word.'

The Doctor started to look a bit nervous. 'Because you needed your rest, I've been calmer.' He said it as he didn't believe what he was saying.

Martha didn't believe it either. 'That's not it. I can tell.'

'That is it.'

'No, it isn't. I think I know. What is it, just tell me.'

'You needed you rest, you still need your rest. That's all there is to it. Now go to sleep.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Then that's you're problem.'

Martha couldn't believe how stubborn he was. He was always stubborn, but not like this. He had said that her not believing him was her problem. But her main problem was that because she still wasn't feeling well, she fell asleep. Cursing her body.

The Doctor was mad, at himself that is. And he was taking it out on the Tardis. After his conversation (make that argument) he had almost blurred everything out, all of his feelings. The last few day's hadn't been easy, he hadn't lied about the fact that Martha needed her rest, but when he had said anything over the last few days all that he feared was going to come out of his mouth was the truth about his feelings. And he had to keep those to himself, Martha was engaged. She was never going to be his. So he was mad at himself for getting into this situation in the first place. But she had gotten injured because of him. While he was cursing at himself, and pounding on the console with more feelings then that was necessary, he heard the Tardis in his head.

'_Doctor, when are you going to tell Martha the truth? I hope you do, before you do me some serious damage!'_

'_Mind your own business.'_

'_It'll be a lot easier for all of us if you just tell her.'_

'_What part of "Mind your own business" don't you understand?'_

'_I'm just trying to help, Doctor.' _

'_I know. It's just…just not that easy.'_

'_Maybe you should just blur it out. Then all you have to do is see how she reacts. If she reacts badly, you take her home and avoid this time period for the time being.' _

'_Just blur it out, that's your advice?'_

'_Still just trying to help. I'm sure it will be OK. I've been watching you and her. Even when Martha was still travelling with us I could see the potential there. Doctor, I think she feels the same.' _

'_She does? You really think so?' _

'_Doctor, have I ever lied to you?'_

'_Well, no. But…' _

'_Doctor, I have seen you do amazing things. Some of them we did together. We survived the war together and cared for all your companions together. Rose was very special, but we both know that Martha is so much more. We both know that you always put the universe first, always see the bigger picture. Don't you think, that just for once, the universe should do something for you and let you live with Martha for as long as you two could possibly be together?'_

The Doctor thought about that. The Tardis was right. He never, ever wanted anything for himself. Always put the universe first. But not anymore.

'_Thank you, old friend.' _

'_Your welcome, old friend. Turn around.' _

The Doctor did. Martha stood in the door opening to the console room. She was dressed in a pair of pyjamas and a dressing gown. Her hair was a mess and on her face there wasn't a trace of make-up. To the Doctor she had never looked more beautiful.

'Martha.'

'Doctor, you were talking to the Tardis, weren't you?'

'How did you know?'

'Well, you were just standing there looking really absent minded. And the Tardis was humming a bit more vigoursly then normal.'

'Ah, well. We were talking. And she was telling me off actually.'

'Telling you of? What for?'

'For er…er…' the Doctor started.

'What?' Martha asked amused. 'And don't make me laugh. My body is still sore.' She couldn't help but wonder what was going to be his answer. He seemed a bit nervous and the Doctor was never nervous.

'Well, she found out something about me and started to drill me about it. And then she was trying to confinse me to do something about it.' The Doctor seemed very pleased with that answer.

'Can you be anymore vague?' Martha asked.

'Yes, if you want me to!' The Doctor smirked.

'Doctor, would you please just tell me what you're on about?'

The Doctor heard the Tardis again. _'Just blur it out and take it from there!' _

'_OK, OK.' _

The Doctor looked Martha in the eye. 'Something has been bugging me, for lack of a better word. It has been for a while now and I think I should tell you. And this isn't easy for me, so I appreciate if you'll let me finish without being interrupted.'

Martha nodded, limped to the battered chair, sat down, pulled her dressing gown tightly round her and looked up at him expectantly.

**A/N:M Okay, how was it? Should I continue? Reviews are a source of love ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was still sitting on the chair in the console room, completely stunned. The Doctor's speech still rang in her ears, especially those last three words. He had said them really quietly, but she had still heard it. And as if he was, he had fled from the room. Martha had at that point lost all capability of speech. Oh God, he must've thought she was thinking of a way to let him down easy.

She had just didn't expect this. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected, but it sure as hell, wasn't _this_. She had always sort off assumed that the Doctor didn't return her feelings. That he didn't think about her like that, with he felt about Rose and losing her. She had seen them in the Tardis together, and they just seemed to fir together. But what he had explained and how he had explained it was well… well… brilliant, and a little bit scary. But she wouldn't let that stop her. Gently she slides of the chair.

'Tardis, do you know where the Doctor is?'

There was a bleep from the console as the scanner came to live. It said 'Garden'.

'Thank you.'

She limped out, turned around and added. 'You convinced him to tell me didn't you?'

The Tardis gave another hum, sounding a bit pleased with herself.

'Well, thank you again.'

Martha made her way to the garden, with a little help from the Tardis as she didn't know the way. Martha reached the door, opened it and peeked inside. The Doctor was pacing up and down between some flowerbeds. He heard her enter, she noticed, but he kept examining his shoes. Martha walked up to him and stopped when she was in front of him.

'Martha,' he began.

'Sshh, I love you too.' Martha grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulled him towards her and pressed her lips on his.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor felt his hands shake; he clenched and unclenched them a few times. He now had Martha's full attention. But where to start.

'When the war was over, I was a wreck. Everything I knew was gone. A race of people I belonged to, whom I hated at times, but still my people was gone. I was alone. And for a time I didn't wanna go on. But then I met Rose and please don't look at me like that. Rose fixed me, helped me heal. She made me better, and out of the blue I lost her as well. And again I was alone. For a long time. And then you burst into my life. I knew from the moment I met you, you're special. I mean you didn't even blink about the fact I have two hearts. I knew I could trust because you didn't tell Mr. Stoker. Now I've lived for a long time and I've travelled with a lot of people, but there's something about you Martha Jones. Something I didn't see coming or expected. I won't lie about it, I cared a lot about Rose. But what I feel for you is so much more intense and real and frankly a lot more scary, because I've never felt that before. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you. I love you, Martha Jones.'

A silence fell, and Martha just gaped at him. She just sat there and starred at him. All of a sudden the Doctor felt very self conscious and fled from the room. He went to the one other place, beside the console room, where he felt calm, the garden. Romana had planted flowers from every world they had visited. She had loved flowers, she said they calmed her. And in the years they spend together, the Doctor learned that planting flowers and caring for them calmed him to. Normally the Tardis took care of everything, but after the war he had spend a lot of time here. Even Rose had never set foot in this room. When he truly wanted to be alone, he came here. The Tardis knew better then to bother him here, unless it was an emergency.

The Doctor started to pace up and down. Why had he told her, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut, and spend as much time with her as possible and then she would return to her fiancé. It would break his hearts letting her go, but the Tardis had convinced him otherwise. But no, he had opened his big gob, went stupid like a stupid human ape and had told her. Oh God, he even said I love you out loud. It was the complete truth of course, but in a small way he regretted it. She was engaged to another man, he had his chance and had blown his chance. She was probably going to come and find him to ask him to take her home. If only he had explained his feelings more properly.

He heard a sound and instinctively knew it was Martha. She was walking towards him. Still looking at his shoes, not daring to look up he said: 'Martha.'

'Sshh, I love you to.' Then she grabbed him and kissed him.

For a second he just stood there like an idiot. Then all his senses came to life as if for a long time they had been asleep. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. Martha opened her mouth slightly. The Doctor didn't wait and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Martha gave a moan, causing him to pull her even tighter to his chest, squishing her breasts. Martha removed her hands from his chest and slides them around his waist, she still couldn't reach up. After a few minutes standing there and kissing, the Doctor pulled away. Martha was panting, the Doctor as well. The Doctor rested his forehead against Martha's and looked her in the eyes.

'I hope that you realise that there is no way I can just let you go home now. Please, Martha. Please stay with me?'

'I'll stay with you for as long as you want me.'

'I want you forever.'

'But you'll have to take me home. I have to talk to my family.' And after a slight pause, she added: 'And to Tom.'

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor leaned against the Tardis. Martha was inside the house he was staring at. Inside that house, she was telling her family, and Tom and his parents about the decisions she had made. That she was going to go back to the Doctor, back to travelling with him, because they loved each other.

After admitting their feelings the Doctor and Martha had spend a few more quiet days inside the Tardis, that was bouncing in the time vortex where time had no meaning. They had talked a lot, and held each other. The Doctor had wanted to go further, but Martha, though she really wanted to, just couldn't cheat on Tom. She wasn't that kind of person. The Doctor had understood that.

The Doctor had talked very openly about the time war. Martha already knew some, but now he told a few more details. He told her about the fall of Arcadia, his friends. And his best friend Romana, Lady President of Gallifrey. To Martha she sounded wonderful, the Doctor assured her she was. He had realised the war couldn't be won, when Romana had died. She had been on of the last, strong warrior that she had been in that regeneration. While the Doctor talked, Martha held his hand. Tears were shed by both of them. Martha now completely understood why the Doctor had cared so much for Rose. After his world had ended, Rose had been his lifeline back to sanity.

Martha had told the Doctor about her desire to become a doctor and by achieving that how whole her life now felt. And she was very happy that know she was going to travel with him again, she could help people on a huge scale. The numbers of people that were out there and that she had the knowledge off to help were astronomical. She also told him about a very bad break-up when she was nineteen. The Doctor had jumped up and had demanded that Martha tell him the exact date, time and place, so he could go and tell the bloke off. But Martha had managed to persuade him to let it pass.

The Doctor had offered to come with her as she told everybody she was going to go with the Doctor. But Martha knew that if he was there, the Doctor would be attack from several sides. Not by her family, but by Tom and his family. She wanted to spare him that. So she went alone.

But the Doctor had insisted on one thing. He had opened something in her mind, Martha didn't know exactly what. And now, while she was talking, she could feel him in the back of her mind. As moral support. Because humans weren't telepathic, that was the only thing he could do. What Martha didn't know was that the Doctor might as well been in the room, because through Martha he could hear everything that was said in the room. It was as if he was there.

It hadn't gone well. Martha's family understood because they knew the Doctor. The problem had been Tom's parents. Not even Tom himself. He had a look on his face as if everything he'd had with Martha was good while it lasted, but that he already seen this coming. But Tom's mother had started screaming. About whom the hell she thought she was, that Tom had deserved a lot better then Martha, that she had always known that Martha was a whore. At that moment Clive Jones had stepped up had threatened to throw them out. No one spoke his family like that. He said that they should've been glad that Martha came with this now and not after years and years of marriage and possibly children. Martha had staid out of that argument, she didn't want to say stuff she would regret later.

Eventually she asked Tom to join her in the garden.

'Tom…'

'Martha, let me?'

Martha nodded.

'Martha, I know you. I've seen the look in your eyes every time the Doctor is mentioned. It is a look you have never given me and you never would have. You love him, not me.'

Martha was almost in tears. She couldn't speak anymore. Tom was a great man and she hoped that one day a woman would make him as happy as the Doctor made her. She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. A little embarrass she dug her engagement ring out of her pocket. She had taken it of when she and the Doctor had entered the sewer. She held it out. Tom took it and stuffed it into his own pocket. Without another word he went back inside the house to collect his parents, whom in the distance were still screaming to Martha's parents.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

On the other side of the house, on the sidewalk, the Doctor was joined by Tish. In er hands she held two cups of tea. One of them she handed to the Doctor. They drank it without a single word. When they had finished, Tish took the Doctor's cup from him and walked back towards the house. After a few paces she stopped and with her back to him she said: 'Hurt her, and I'll hurt you.' And Tish continued walking.

Tish was passed by Tom and his parents. At the same time Martha came from around the house. There was awkward stares al around, as they seemed to have converged in front of the Tardis. On the doorstep Tish turned around just so she could support Martha if need be. Luckily Tom and his parents got in their car and drove off. By the Tardis the Doctor pulled Martha in a hug and held her as close as he could. Vaguely Tish could hear Martha inviting the Doctor in, while she packed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

In the living room the Doctor stood in front of the window. Just staring. Just waiting for Martha. He knew that Martha had moved back into her parent's house, and that Martha and Tom had made an appointment to go and buy a house. A part of him still couldn't believe that Martha was going to come with him again. And this time he wasn't letting her go ever again. He hadn't broken their link yet, so he could hear Martha talking to her mother in her room.

'Martha, are you completely sure about this?'

'Yes Mum, I'm sure. I love him, he loves me. And I'm going.'

'There's nothing I can say to change your mind.' It was a statement, not a question.

'No,' Martha said without hesitation. 'Look, you can still call me. My old phone is one the Tardis. I'm only a phone call away.'

Francine nodded. Now that her daughter's feelings were out in the open, she was shining. And the man who made that happen was downstairs in the living room. As long as Martha was happy, Francine was happy.

Martha finished throwing clothes in a bag, threw a few personal items on top and zipped the bag shut.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Downstairs the Doctor had an almost similar conversation with Martha's Dad.

'I promise that I'm not letting anything happen to her.'

'If my daughter gets hurt…'

'Mr. Jones, I already had the same warning from Tish. I love Martha to much, to allow anybody to hurt her ever again. I'll be honest. Travelling in the Tardis can be dangerous. Martha knows that better then anyone. Martha knows me well enough to know that a life for us here on Earth would drive me mad. It isn't enough for me, and neither for Martha. Martha is willing to take the risk.'

Clive Jones wasn't entirely convinced yet, but if this was the man that was going to make his little girl happy, so be it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha gave her parents and her brother and sister a big hug. The Doctor was leaning against the Tardis again, looking on.

'Don't worry, Mum, Dad. I'll be fine.'

Francine could only nod.

'Leo, take care off yourself.'

'Don't I always?' Leo said.

'Bye, Tish,' Martha said to her big sister. 'Call me.'

'Bye little sis. You be careful. In all departments.'

Tish gave Martha a look. Martha understood what she meant and just smiled coyly.

Martha picked up the bag that was at her feet, gave everybody another hug and turned around to face the Doctor.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Oh yes,' she answered in the same way he always did. Earning a grin and a chuckle. The Doctor turned and with a backwards wave and a cheery 'Bye', he vanished inside the Tardis.

Martha just smiled, she knew him. She walked inside the Tardis and with a last glance at her family, she closed the door. In the background she heard the familiar sounds as the Tardis would disappear from view.

**A/N: Wow, Martha back in the Tardis. If only it would really happen. Thanks to everyone reviewing, adding me to their alerts. Please review this chapter to. Next time, the Doctor and Martha get to know each other a little better. :-) wink, wink.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was nervous, which was unusual for him. Martha was unpacking. OH GOD, she was unpacking. She really was back in his life. But now, he had no clue off what to do! Should he go after her, kiss her and make love to her ´till they were both exhausted? Or should he just wait here and allow Martha to make the first move? He honestly had no idea.

Martha, in the mean time, stood in a corridor. On her right was her old room, on her left the Doctors room. In what room should she put her clothes? If she put them in her old room, maybe the Doctor would think that maybe she didn't want him anymore. If she put them in his room, maybe she would seem a little bit to… eager? She didn't want that! She dumped her bag next to a wall and headed back to the console room. They had an open relationship, she would just ask him.

In the console room, the Doctor was busy. Moving around the console, slowly this time.

'Doctor? I've got a problem.'

'Well, problems exist to be solved. What is your problem?' He turned to face her and gave her is undivided attention.

Martha felt her cheeks turn pink. 'I er… er… don't know in which room to put my clothes? Yours, or my old one.' It came out extremely shy.

The Doctor turned pink as well and was about to stammer out his answer when the Tardis rocked beneath their feet. Both Martha and the Doctor clung onto the console for dear life.

'What's wrong?' Martha yelled.

'No idea!' The Doctor yelled back. 'We've locked on to a distress signal. It's automatic. Hold on tight!'

The Doctor moved around the console, turning switches, pulling levers and pressing buttons at lightning speed. Trying to calm the Tardis down a bit. The Tardis gave another almighty shudder as she landed heavily, throwing the time-travellers to the floor. From their positions on the floor they looked at each other. Both grinned and made a dash for the door simultaneously.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Tardis was a very patient being. Most of her time she stood waiting for her Doctor to return. From time to time she would seek him out. He would welcome her into his mind; let her now that everything was OK. He would let her know, if and when they would have to make a quick getaway.

Her Doctor was her everything. And now, that he re-found Martha, she couldn't be happier. She understood him. She understood that he needed someone with him. And that her Doctor and Martha had fallen in love was all the better. Of course she had put Martha's clothes in the Doctors room.

But she was old. She couldn't land as accurate and careful anymore. And again she had landed him in a heap of trouble. The Doctor called to her. Time for that quick getaway.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was enjoying one of his favourite pastimes. Running! Martha was a few paces behind him, as they were making their way back to the Tardis as quick as they possibly could. Of course they were being chased by an angry mob; in this case the mob was this world's version of the police.

The running wasn't easy. They were running along a dirt road, littered with small pebbles. And to make matters even worse, it was practically pouring down. Both Martha and the Doctor were wet to the bone.

It had all started completely innocent. It usually did. The Doctor and Martha had been wandering across a very busy marketplace. There was a sign that the distress signal had come from here. That was a bit odd, because there wasn't a piece of technology about. It seemed like a farmer's world. It had been a shock to see a man being chased by what looked like a sort of police and been subsequently arrested on the charge of using technology. The Doctor had at that point become nervous and very covertly had put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. He had been using it to pinpoint to point of origin to the distress signal. Unfortunately that had been seen by a stallholder and he had started screaming. The Doctor and Martha had looked at each other and had run. The Doctor heard Martha mutter under her breath that some things apparently really didn't change. So once again, they were running.

In the distance the reassuring blue shape of the Tardis appeared. Behind the Doctor and Martha the mob chasing them realised that they were planning to seek refuge in that blue shed and quickened their pace. While running, the Doctor fumbled in his pocket for the key, but pulled out a smelly bag of very old jelly baby's instead. Tossing them aside, he made another attempt. They reached the Tardis. Martha was bouncing up and down, urging him to hurry up. With a silent voila, the Doctor produced the key and opened the door. In the nick of time, they both fell inside. The Doctor closed the door as several loud thumps could be heard as the mob crashed into the Tardis. The Doctor ran to the console and pulled the lever that send them into the time vortex.

'OK, some things just don't change. Do they?' Martha asked him, but she was smiling.

'Nope, they don't,' the Doctor said with a big grin.

'Right, I'm getting out of these wet clothes and grab a hot shower. You should do the same, before you catch something.'

'I will.'

Martha made her way through the corridors and reached the one where all the bedrooms were. But her bag was gone. She was sure she had put it in this very spot. Yes, the weird mark on the wall was right there. But where was her bag? Shivering she decided to let her bag hunt wait 'till she was warm again. She opened the door to her old room, taking of her shoes as she went, followed by her socks. Barefoot she made her way to the enjoining bathroom, turning on the shower. Letting the water warm, she walked back into the bedroom. Martha crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt and wanting to pull them over her head. But all of a sudden she was stuck. She couldn't move anymore. With a groan and a small scream, she started to tug. To no avail. She let out another scream. At that point the Doctor walked in.

The Doctor was greeted by a very peculiar view. Martha stood in the centre of room, she was barefoot, and she was trying to pull her shirt over her head. But because it was wet, it stuck to her body, and now she couldn't move. What Martha didn't realise, was that now he saw her. Really saw her. Martha's bra was white and because it was wet, it had gone see through. Her nipples were hard from the cold. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her body. Because Martha was thrashing about, trying to get out of her shirt, she didn't realise that her breasts were moving up and down. The Doctors pants were already tight around his legs, because it was wet. But seeing this, send his blood pumping into one direction. Feeling his erection grow the Doctor let out a small moan, stopping Martha dead in her actions. Neither said anything.

Slowly the Doctor made his way over to Martha, pulled her hands from the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He tossed it aside. He looked at her. She looked at him. Neither of them spoke. The Doctor put both his hands to Martha's face and kissed her. Immediately Martha kissed him back. Moving her hands around his waist, she pulled him against her. She gave a moan when she felt his erection against her stomach. Martha broke the kiss, panting.

'Follow me,' was all that she said.

Martha grabbed the Doctor's hand and walked towards the bathroom where the hot shower was still running. She pulled him underneath the hot stream and pulled his head down to kiss him. Both of them lost all capability of thought. They started to pull at clothes, whomever they happened to belonged to. Because now they were soaking wet again and came off more easily, all clothes were soon puddles on the floor. The Doctor pushed Martha against the wall, still allowing the warm water to clatter onto them. While continuing to kiss her senseless, he lifted her up slightly. Martha knew what he wanted to do and slung her legs around him. With Martha pressed against the wall, the Doctor now had both his hands free. He took her breasts in his hands, they fitted perfectly. He squeezed them gently, Martha moaned in his mouth. His erection grew even harder. Martha's hands wandered across his back, moving down to his butt, squeezing. Mimicking exactly what he was doing to her breasts. Removing one hand, he grabbed her butt and moved her into the correct position. Martha looked into his eyes. When he entered her body, the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. The Doctor felt a small resistance. He looked back into her eyes. Knowing. Feeling humble that she was allowing him to be her first. But feeling slightly guilty that her first time was in a shower. But he pushed that guilty feeling aside, this was Martha's choice. Gently and slowly he began to move. But Martha continued to squeeze his butt, as if urging him on to the finish line. Every time his penis almost left her body, he felt like he was losing her. Every time he re-entered her body it felt like he was coming home. The Doctor shifted his weight a bit, relying on Martha to keep the balance. He moved his hands to her hips, allowing his thumbs to find her clit. Around his cock, Martha went even more wet. It was a surprise to the Doctor that he got even harder, he hadn't known it was possible. Turning circles around her clit, thrusting in and out of her cave harder and harder, Martha came with a scream and clung onto the Doctor. With a final thrust, the Doctor's world exploded.

Several hours later the Doctor and Martha lay in bed. They had made love three times more. Martha was exhausted, her head lay on the Doctor's chest. She had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeats. The Doctor had his arms around her. Secure in the knowledge that Martha was his, he had fallen asleep as well.

THE END

**AN: well, that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember: reviews are love. :-)**


End file.
